


Not Daddy Kink

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Not Daddy Kink, Silly, This Is STUPID, trade feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: Jason finds out he’s getting traded while he’s at the rink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in a folder of stuff I haven't looked at in literal years. Probably for good reason too.
> 
> I was actually trying to write something for [this prompt](http://www.dereferer.org/?http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/1008.html?thread=691440#cmt691440) at [](http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thesinbin**](http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/) but, as you can see, that failed spectacularly.
> 
> Finally gave this an actual (sort of) title after, oh, 2.5 years.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Jason finds out he’s getting traded while he’s at the rink. It begins as a low buzz, as he starts noticing the people around him looking down, pulling their phones out of their pockets and checking them. Then Jason’s phone starts vibrating in the pocket of his shorts and he snags it, swipes his thumb across the screen.

His agent. Jason’s stomach sinks like a rock.

After he takes the call, gets the details from his agent—he’s going to Dallas for Brenden Dillon and a third-rounder, it’s nothing he _did_ , San José’s just going in a new direction now, change of scenery might be beneficial, yadda yadda yadda—Jason goes and sits in the lockerroom for a little while in stunned silence. 

The lockerroom doors creak open and Jason looks up. His neck aches, he’s been staring down at his phone for so long. 

“Hey. I heard you…you…” Logan lingers in the doorway and fumbles for words. He looks pale, downright sickly.

Jason puts a smile on his face. “Yeah. They’re shipping me out,” he manages. He hadn’t thought it would be this hard. The Sharks have been the only team he’s ever called home, but he knew the hazards of the job. He knew this was a possibility. And yet that doesn’t make any of this easier.

“This sucks.” Logan pauses, taking a tentative step into the room and then another and another until he’s by Jason’s locker. He squeezes in next to him.

“You’ll be okay,” Jason assures him, reaching out and squeezing Logan’s. “Keep your head up.”

Logan cracks a smile for the first time all morning, that Jason’s noticed. “I’m gonna miss you, Daddy.” 

He leans heavily against Jason’s shoulder, close enough that Jason can feel Logan’s breath against his cheek.

Jason rests his head against Logan’s for a moment before straightening up. “I should start getting my stuff together. And I’ve gotta make arrangements to get a flight to Dallas,” he says, mentally ticking off all the stuff he’s got to take care of before he jets off to Dallas.

“Yeah,” Logan says, but he doesn’t move. He leans forward, even more into Jason’s space, pressing his lips against Jason’s. Logan’s lips taste like maple syrup, and Jason can’t help but smile a little against his mouth.

When Logan finally pulls away, Jason reaches out and catches him by the front of his jersey, holding him in place.

“What?” Logan asks.

Jason lets go and smoothes the wrinkles out of the Sharks crest on Logan’s practice jersey. “You ever stop and think about how weird it is you call your boyfriend ‘Daddy’?”

Logan blinks at him owlishly. “Uh… I guess not. Actually, I thought it was kinda hot?”

Jason stares at him for a moment before just shaking his head. “Oh God. I have got to get out of here.” He jumps up and starts gathering his shampoo, soap, and toiletries.

Logan looks up at him with big, innocent eyes. “It was a joke. Promise!”

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
